Fake Boyfriend
by sauskegirl15
Summary: Ever since the incident, Sakura had been antisocial. Her parents, deciding that she needed help, agree to leave Sakura with a little surprise while they’re away for the summer. Who knew surprises could be so much fun? HidanxSakura hidasaku
1. Chapter 1

"Shit. I'll be there in five minutes was ten minutes ago! Where the hell is this guy?!"

Running a hand through her cherry hair the girl paced back and forth across the front lawn of a two story house. The house was a decent size, nothing too big but certainly not small. The paint was a light blue and peeling in certain areas.

The girl let out a groan and sat down in the grass crossing her arms against her chest. The light breeze allowed her long hair with small curls running through the ends to blow back.

While the girl closed her eyes, in a small attempt to calm herself, a red car sports car pulled up into the drive way. The window rolled down and the girl seemed to be off in her own world at least that's what Hidan figured when he saw the her sitting in the grass and nearly half asleep. Pulling the keys out of the ignition Hidan stepped out of the car and leaned forward against the trunk.

"Hey!"

No reply.

"HEY YOU!"

The girl continued to say nothing.

"Little girl! Either get the fucking hell off the grass or I'm leaving!"

"Who are you calling little girl?!" She was now standing up and marching over to Hidan who had a satisfactory smirk on.

Hidan reached into the front pocket of jeans and pulled out a slightly crumpled piece of paper and recited it out loud, while the girl rolled her eyes periodically.

"Name: Haruno, Sakura…Age: 16…Occupation: Model…," Hidan abruptly stopped his reading and looked up, "Model huh?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked suspiciously at Hidan. "Yea…so?"

"Spin around a few times."

"Why?"

"Because I fucking said so, now spin."

Sakura sighed and with her arms still crossed she slowly spun around three times.

"Now will you tell me why?"

Hidan shrugged, "Eh you could use some work."

Sakura's temper flared, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Jeez, I was just kidding, why the hell are you getting so worked up?"

Then it hit Sakura, "Please! Please tell me your not –"

Hidan smirk grew even larger and he then walked around the car and approached Sakura who was debating whether to run back into the house and hide for the rest of her life.

Before she could make her escape Hidan's hand latched onto her wrist and he pulled her close so that their noses were nearly touching. He could see the fear in her emerald eyes and Sakura could feel herself be entranced by his magenta.

Hidan leaned forward and his lips nearly touched the outer rim of her ear and he whispered coolly the words that Haruno, Sakura did not want to hear him say.

"Hello Sakura, my name is Hidan and, hell lucky you, I've been officially hired as your boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

In silence the two sat in Hidan's car. Sakura deciding not to take the risk of looking over at Hidan kept her eyes centered on the road lying ahead. Hidan glanced at Sakura periodically and watched as she pretended not to notice. Leaving his left hand on the steering wheel Hidan's other hand took a lock of her hair and began to twirl it around his finger. Still set on not making eye contact, Sakura instead of turning her head let out a loud groan to signal him to stop. He didn't.

"You seriously shouldn't groan like that, I mean it's pretty fucking annoying."

"Just shut up and drive." Sakura shifted in her seat, still feeling Hidan's finger moving pieces of her hair.

"If I'm late to this photo shoot I'll kill you and-"

Hidan smiled, "Ooo harsh, but hey I like it when they have some fight." He then tugged a little bit on her hair watching as Sakura glanced sideways at him. His fingers began to move down and then lightly traced her jaw line. Startled Sakura whirled around towards Hidan.

"What are you-?!"

"You like it."

She then pushed Hidan's hand away and watched as it re-took the steering wheel. Hidan shrugged and looked ahead at the road.

"Fine by me…" Sakura who had yet again averted her eyes forward could sense as Hidan leaned in a bit towards her and said very smugly "We've got _all_ summer."

Unable to put up with the man's antics any longer, Sakura snapped.

"Why the hell did they hire me a boyfriend anyway?!"

Hidan turned towards her and looked mildly disturbed as he watched Sakura continually hit her head against the window.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

She ignored him and continued on.

"You're parents hired me as your boyfriend for the summer, when the hell do you plan on showing your excitement?" Hidan smirked, "By the way I'll be by later to drop off my suitcase."

Sakura froze, "Suitcase?"

He scowled "Don't look so fucking upset. Do you know how many girls would kill to-"

"There is no way you're moving in!" Sakura crossed her arms. The car pulled into a parking lot where another car was waiting to take her to the shoot.

"Why the hell not?"

Sakura flung open the door and slammed it shut. Rolling down the window Hidan called out as she walked away.

"Come back here right now!"

She turned around and stuck her tongue out in his direction. "I don't care if they hired you as my boyfriend, take the money they gave you and never show your face to me again. I don't need friends and I especially don't need a boyfriend!"

Hidan watched as she stomped off towards the other car and calmly her ran his fingers through his gelled back silver hair and then proceeded to roll up the window.

"Bitch."

Pressing on the gas Hidan drove off without even looking back.

"Finally…" Sakura sighed out as she watched Hidan drive away. At the car the driver was standing outside already holding the door open.

"Good afternoon Ms. Haruno. How has your day been so far?"

Sakura shrugged as she climbed into the car, "Pretty boring."

The driver closed the door and as he walked around to his seat, Sakura didn't hear as he mumbled in response.

"Whoever that guy was didn't seem to be boring…"

Digging through her purse and then producing a pair of keys, Sakura picking her purse up off the ground then putting the keys in, unlocked the door with a click and casually dropped her purse on the table to her right. The table was littered with mail and a couple magazines all with the "latest" fashions plastered on the front.

Currently the only thing Sakura had on her mind after a long photo shoot was food. Food and then television, finally to top it all off with falling asleep on the couch, despite the fact that her parents had purchased her one of the best beds on the market, yes that was exactly how Sakura planned most of her nights.

Pressing her left palm against the wall, Sakura used it to balance herself as she pulled off her shoes, wincing as a small ping of pain radiated off her foot. Taking a closer look Sakura noticed a prominent red blister on the side of her foot.

"Of course."

Sakura then made her way up the stairs at the top she flicked on the light switch and watched as the hallway leading to her bedroom became illuminated. Her house was simple on the inside; Sakura's room was on the top floor along with the guest bedroom next to hers. While as soon as you came up the stairs if you made a right you'd find yourself in a much disorganized office that her parents worked out of. Making a left Sakura headed towards her room and then she stared in disbelief.

Her entire bedroom was dark yet the door leading to her bathroom was closed with light filtering through the bottom.

"No way…"

She felt her heartbeat pickup and unable tear her eyes off the bathroom door reached to her side and picked up her tennis racquet that was barely every used. She would normally only play tennis when she was so bored she was dying on the inside, but now she was thankful that it was going to come in handy when she was going to beat the invader into begging for mercy.

Reaching out Sakura turned the door knob and sucking in one giant breath leapt into the bathroom holding the tennis racquet out in front of her, she closed her eyes half expecting something to grab her.

"I was wondering when you planned on getting home little girl. Care to join me?"

Recognizing the voice Sakura's eyes snapped open and the entire bathroom smelled of sweet vanilla, so sweet Sakura's wanted to gag.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"

She desperately tried to tear her eyes away from Hidan whose silver hair was damp and clung to his features and who was sitting in her bathroom the only thing blocking the view of his body was the bubbles that Sakura figured he was able to create after stealing the bubble bath under her sink.

"Taking a bath, what the hell does it look like? Do you wanna get in or not?"

Sakura's voice dripped with venom, "I can _see_ that. No I do not want to get in. I'll never get in; you need to get out right now."

Hidan stood up and stepped out of the bathtub and reached for the towel hanging on the rack and began to dry his hair off.

"I take it back get back in the tub or at least cover yourself with the towel!!" Sakura covered her eyes even though she saw it all.

Hidan shrugged and taking the towel that was now resting on top of his head he tied it around his waist and put up is hands.

"Satisfied?"

Sakura brought down her hands slowly making sure that it was safe to look.

"No." She put her hand on her hip, "How did you get in my house?!"

Hidan smirked, "Your parents left me a spare key in case of emergency. Besides I told you I was moving in."

Sakura could not believe her parents were so completely stupid. Then again she could, her parents were never the parenting type, they never really laid down any rules, they mostly believed that teenagers should have fun and live life.

But this? This was just too much for Sakura to handle especially when the man only wearing a towel walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in close.

"This is going to be one hell of a summer. You should smile, after all anyone would if I was their lover…" Hidan whispered.

Sakura pushed on his chest trying to break free.

"Let me go! You're insane! LET. ME. GO! I'm not your _lover_! I just met you and I already told you I don't need a boyfriend especially a fake one!"

"You're really loud." He released his hold on her and then something happened that Hidan was not anticipating.

"How did it end up like this?"

--

Hidan stood outside Sakura's house and the towel was still wrapped around his waist, he watched as Sakura closed the blinds on the window a few feet away from the door and at the same time mouthed to him "Go Away."

Although Hidan always liked a challenge there was something that told him he was totally in over his head with this girl.

"Fuck."

Then again he had been warned by her parents. Sakura did not like other people and when Hidan heard this he could only think one thing at the time.

"Who in this fucking world can't fall in love with me?"


End file.
